TNFα is the prototypical member of the Tumour Necrosis Factor (TNF) superfamily of proteins that share a primary function of regulating cell survival and cell death. One structural feature common to all known members of the TNF superfamily is the formation of trimeric complexes that bind to, and activate, specific TNF superfamily receptors. By way of example, TNFα exists in soluble and transmembrane forms and signals through two receptors, known as TNFR1 and TNFR2, with distinct functional endpoints.
Various products capable of modulating TNFα activity are already commercially available. All are approved for the treatment of inflammatory and autoimmune disorders such as rheumatoid arthritis and Crohn's disease. All currently approved products are macromolecular and act by inhibiting the binding of human TNFα to its receptor. Typical macromolecular TNFα inhibitors include anti-TNFα antibodies; and soluble TNFα receptor fusion proteins. Examples of commercially available anti-TNFα antibodies include fully human antibodies such as adalimumab (Humira®) and golimumab (Simponi®), chimeric antibodies such as infliximab (Remicade®), and pegylated Fab′ fragments such as certulizumab pegol (Cimzia®). An example of a commercially available soluble TNFα receptor fusion protein is etanercept (Enbrel®).
TNF superfamily members, including TNFα itself, are implicated in a variety of physiological and pathological functions that are believed to play a part in a range of conditions of significant medical importance (see, for example, M. G. Tansey & D. E. Szymkowski, Drug Discovery Today, 2009, 14, 1082-1088; and F. S. Carneiro et al., J. Sexual Medicine, 2010, 7, 3823-3834). The compounds in accordance with the present disclosure, being potent modulators of human TNFα activity, are therefore beneficial in the treatment and/or prevention of various human ailments. These include autoimmune and inflammatory disorders; neurological and neurodegenerative disorders; pain and nociceptive disorders; cardiovascular disorders; metabolic disorders; ocular disorders; and oncological disorders.
In addition, the compounds in accordance with the present disclosure may be beneficial as pharmacological standards for use in the development of new biological tests and in the search for new pharmacological agents. Thus, in one embodiment, the compounds of this disclosure may be useful as radioligands in assays for detecting pharmacologically active compounds. In an alternative embodiment, certain compounds of this disclosure may be useful for coupling to a fluorophore to provide fluorescent conjugates that can be utilized in assays (e.g. a fluorescence polarization assay) for detecting pharmacologically active compounds.